A First Time For Everything
by The Acid Rabbit
Summary: One Shot. Set slightly before FFIX. Kuja visits Garnet late one night and passion ensues. KujaXGarnet. Read and review!


**A/N:** Alright, this is basically just a short one-shot fic that takes place slightly before FFIX. It takes place while Kuja is in Alexandria. If you don't like lemons, don't read it. Don't say I didn't warn you.

_Claimer:_ I own everything about Final Fantasy IX. I thought up all the characters, I made the storyline, I wrote all the music, and I did all the programming. It's all mine. Every cent you spent buying this game went directly to me. By reading this you acknowledge my ownership of this game and pure awesomeness at creating them.

**A First Time For Everything**

The night was bright; stars dotted the sky as moonlight streamed down to swaddle the planet in its silver hue. The air was chill and winter's rime ensconced the earth. The icy snows had fallen and the earth's crust had frozen.

The battlements of Alexander were encrusted with rime and frost. The ancient stone blocks were chilled and frigid. Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII stood in her chambers, staring out the window. She had a large bearskin cloak wrapped around her, swaddling her in its warm embrace. Her long raven locks fell down her back; she removed the ribbon at the tip of her hair, letting it fall freely.

Footsteps echoed through the hall, sifting through the small crack beneath the heavy oak door, with its huge brass studs and iron nails. The door shifted, pushed open by some visitor to the princess' chambers. Garnet closed the window and pulled the curtains. The glass panes did little to keep the room warm, but in the winter they kept out the great breezy chill that swept over the castle.

Garnet turned to view her visitor. It was a man, taller than she, with ivory hair, bone white feathers mingled with his locks, and chilling blue eyes colder than a thousand rime covered swords. His lips were thin, feminine, and his body held curves that belied his masculinity. His skin was even and smooth, his muscles chiseled and defined beneath visible skin of his chest where his shirt split.

His name was Kuja. Garnet knew of him, and she was going to know him.

He crossed the room and stood within inches of her. She could feel his hot breath on her face. He watched her like a wolf ready to strike, staring into her brown, doe-like eyes with a delicious malicious intent. She was innocent, naïve. She had never been to bed before, but her body craved the touch of a man like an alcoholic craves liquor. Her eyes were afraid, but her smiled was mischievous.

Garnet stepped forwards, her forehead gently tapping against Kuja's, her bearskin cloak brushing against him. He brought his lips to hers, sifting his hand into her long raven locks. She breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent, tasting his kiss. Garnet stepped backwards, towards her bed, Kuja stepping with her.

Garnet pulled back, breaking the kiss. She grinned devilishly and turned around, bringing her hands to her shoulders. Pushing the bearskin cloak away, she let it fall to the ground. She stood with her backside exposed to him, her smooth skin forming goosebumps in the chill air. With a practiced deliberateness, she climbed into her bed, sinking under the heavy covering blankets.

Her face was a panorama of delight and mischief. The innocence and carnal delight aroused Kuja to no end; he grinned, removing his shirt. He would be the first to taste this young lass, and her shy, coquettish attitude made it worth the chase.

He dropped his clothes and climbed into the bed with her, the heat from their bodies creating a furnace of warmth. He brought his lips back to hers, pressing his bare skin against her, crushing her petite body beneath his.

Garnet relished the feel of Kuja's body. The rippling muscles, the smooth skin, the masculine scent. It was all overwhelming, and she was lost in a vortex of passion and lust. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands roamed her body, gliding down her gentle curves, sliding up her thigh with a lightness that produced such a profound arousal she almost lost control.

Kuja began to kiss his way down her neck, lightly touching his lips to her tender skin, tickling her with every touch. He slid his hand up her stomach, to her soft, pert breasts. He rubbed them gently, fondling the soft flesh, kissing his way down towards them.

Kuja kissed her breasts gently. Her nipples were erect from the cold, and his warm tongue washed waves of pleasure over her. He swirled his tongue around the areole, fondling her other breast with her hand. Garnet panted with excitement and pleasure.

Kuja brought his other hand down to her waist, sliding his fingers lightly over her stomach. She began to giggle; his light touch on her stomach tickled her. His hand crept lower, sliding to the parting in her legs. Kuja slid his finger over the opening, teasing her, coaxing her pleasure to the max.

Garnet began to breath rapidly. Her breasts rose and fell with her breathing; her face was the epitome of joy. She licked her lips, running her left hand through Kuja's hair. She pulled him up to her, kissed him deeply, passionately. Her hand shot down and grabbed him; he was hard and astonishingly large.

Amidst a myriad of kisses, she began to move her hand, gently stroking him. She kept her touch light and gentle, sending an electric thrill through him. Her hands were soft and warm, her skin like silk on the tender flesh of his manhood.

Garnet kissed Kuja again and rolled over, straddling him with a smile. She kissed her way down his chest, siding her hand over the etched stonework that were his muscles. She lowered her face to his manhood, a deliciously mischievous grin upon her face. With a delightful grin, she began to suckle gently on the tip, swirling her tongue around the head, coaxing a sigh of pleasure from Kuja.

Kuja ran his fingers into Garnet's hair, putting slight pressure beneath his hand. Garnet responded, taking more of him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around, sucking harder now, moving her head up and down. The sensation was strange, having her lips slide back and forth over the soft skin. Kuja pressed harder on her head and Garnet happily obliged, taking him to the hilt. The sensation of him sliding down her throat was electrifying; the urge to gag was only slight, and she sucked harder at the thought.

Kuja's breathing increased, becoming quicker in rhythm. Garnet continued her motions, bobbing her head, excited by the new experience. Kuja breathed quickly, a low chuckle in his laughter. Garnet began to move faster, letting Kuja's manhood slide down her throat with every dip of her head.

At last, Kuja gasped and his every muscle tensed, his body nearly convulsing, waves of pleasure and ecstasy washing over him. His hand clenched, tightening around Garnet's raven dark hair. His breath came in quick gasps, his body wracked with orgasm.

Garnet felt the hot liquid burst forth, filling her mouth, stinging her tongue. The suddenness of it surprised her, and she pulled back, instantly regretting it. Kuja's seed shot forth, across her face. It spattered across her nose and over her left eye, causing her to squint. Further waves splashed on her cheeks and over her lips; it shot into her nostrils and into her hair.

Garnet gasped and exclaimed, pulling away from her lover. She looked at Kuja through her one open eye in disbelief and shock. Kuja looked at her and chuckled; his beautiful canary was covered with his seed. Her disbelief gave her a look of cuteness that was irresistible. He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, unsure of what Garnet was going to do.

Garnet hesitated, herself unsure of what to do. She ran her tongue over her lips, licking her lips. She closed her eyes and smiled; reaching her hand to her face, she wiped Kuja's seed off, pulling it from her eye and nose. With a delightful look to Kuja, she placed her gooey fingers in her mouth, licking the sticky substance from her slender hand. She swallowed with pleasure and delight, bending down again to lick the last remnants from Kuja's member.

Kuja sighed; his canary was so sweet. She was like an angel of carnal sin, sent to fulfill his every desire. He was enjoying her. Garnet, likewise, was enjoying herself. The way Kuja tasted, the warmth of his body; it all aroused her beyond measure.

Licking the last remnants from Kuja's member, she licked her slender fingers clean, clearing her nostrils and her eye. In a wily act of mischievous, she left the substance that had landed in her hair. Its presence there excited and aroused her. She felt herself growing wet.

She looked at Kuja with a face of sadness and need. The wanton lust he saw ensconced there was irresistible; he grabbed her and threw her beneath him. Kissing her deeply, he let his hands wander over her silky soft skin, sliding down her breasts, heading to her most intimate places.

He kissed his way down her neck, following the trail of his hands. Garnet gasped and moaned with pleasure. Kuja suckled her breast gently, swirling his tongue around the areole, his hand finally reaching the its destiny. He slipped a finger inside of Garnet; she gasped, her eyes fluttering open in shock and pleasure. She grabbed his hand with lightning speed and held it in her, not wanting to lose the feeling.

She looked straight into Kuja's eyes, her brows creased slightly, her expression pitiful. She wanted him inside her, he could tell. With a malicious smile, he kissed her and lowered himself to her entrance.

He pressed slowly inside; she was young and tight, a virgin.

Garnet had never done anything like this before. She was only sixteen, and being a princess, had led a celibate life up to this point. True, her and General Beatrix had had some fun in the past, but she had never done anything with another man. It was unlike anything she had ever felt.

Kuja pushed deeper inside, slowly, letting Garnet become acclimated to his presence. He had deflowered young girls before, but never had he truly cared about the pain they felt. The young harlots he had bedded prior were purchased, and so he had taen his pleasure had left them. With Garnet, however, he wanted more to please her than to be pleased himself.

He kissed her tenderly and pressed inside until he met her resistance. He looked her in the eyes. She was a mess. Her hair was mangled, her soft skin beaded with sweat, the little bit of makeup she wore was smudged. It created a sort of cacophonous beauty, one that was sweet and innocent

Garnet nodded, wrapping her legs around Kuja. He thrust forth and a sharp pain shot through Garnet. She dug her nails into Kuja's back, her grip on his waist tightening, her eyes squinted shut, tears forming. She bit her lip, a tear sliding down her cheek. Kuja kissed her gently, sliding slowly back out, then back in. The pain searing through Garnet slowly subsided, changing quickly into a fantastic pleasure.

She smiled at Kuja and she began to move with him, meeting his thrusts. A smile was once again wrought upon her face. Kuja brought his hand to her breast, squeezing gently, flicking his thumb over the erect nipple. He kissed her deeply and passionately, his tongue delving deep into her mouth.

Garnet began to breath faster, her pleasure mounting. Kuja knew she was going to climax soon, and focused, ready to tip the scales at the right moment. He kissed his way down her neck, her breathing rapid, gasping, moans of pleasure. Her fingers were interwoven in his ivory hair, her legs wrapped about his waist in a vice grip.

He was inside her. It was unlike anything she had felt. She felt so full, he was so big. She felt him up through her waist, into her abdomen. It seemed like he was becoming one with her, and she was about to come.

Garnet dug her nails into Kuja's back, her legs tightening around his waist. She had reached her breaking point and had been pushed beyond. Every muscle in her body was tensing, waves of pleasure washing over her. Kuja felt her body tense, her muscles growing rigid. She tightened around him, and he fell into the precipice of ecstasy. His muscles tightened and he convulsed, letting himself go. He shot into her, filling her with himself.

Garnet felt Kuja release. A feeling of warmth filled her as he did so, and she felt herself overflow. She knew the consequences of what would now most likely happen, but she was happy despite. The pleasure she was experiencing was exquisite, and to experience it with one such as Kuja, it was heaven.

She kissed him, holding him close, not wanting to let him go. Wind blew in through the window, the first rays of light cresting over the dawning horizon. As she sat in ecstasy with her lover, the fatigue of their love hit both of them. Kuja rolled over, carrying Garnet with him, staying inside her. She kissed him again, her heart and mind filled with a love she had never felt. Resting her head on his chest, she drifted off to sleep, letting the heat of Kuja's naked body warm her in a way the dawning rays of sunlight could never do.


End file.
